The Brotherhood
by Malfaeous1968
Summary: James Potter were not only Magical Britain's greatest wizard, he also belonged to an organization called Brotherhood. On that night in October when he was killed, it set off a chain of events that changed the path of his family's life. Now ten years later a very different Lily and Harry Potter have returned to help with the problem at hand. AU Rated M for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

The Brotherhood – A Harry Potter / Diablo III Fan Fiction

Summary: James Potter were not only Magical Britain's greatest wizard, he also belonged to an organization called Brotherhood. On that night in October when he was killed, it set off a chain of events that changed the path of his family's life. Now ten years later, the events that happened in the town of Sanctuary have bled over into Magical Britain and a very different Lily and Harry Potter have returned to help with the problem at hand. AU Rated M for violence and language

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter and/or Diablo franchise. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Blizzard Entertainment prospectively, and all characters and terms used are copyrighted and trademarks by those involved. I only own the story, the plot, any OC spell, and any OC characters I place in the story. I make no money from this venture, and the only money I do make is from my job.

A/N: This story came to me a while ago and just would not leave me alone until I got it down in print.

This is my first crossover HP Fic, and I do hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Please read and review as you are able.

 _"Rage. Hate. Fear. They all feed upon one another. A demon hunter learns how to direct hate. But such a balance is precarious, and when that balance is lost, the cycle begins: Hate begets Destruction. Destruction begets Terror as Terror begets Hate."_

 _\- Josen[1]_

Chapter One

 _Potter Cottage_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _October 31_ _st_ _. 1981_

James Potter always knew this day would come. He had felt the magic of the wards give him a heads up that something had crossed the ward lines that had been placed around his house giving a two block warning radius. He had sent Lily up to take care of Harry, and to make them both safe while he waited for Josen and the others. Hopefully they would arrive soon.

As he went through the house checking to make sure his weapons were in place for easy access, his mind went back through the years from his training to Hogwart's.

He had been training for it ever since he found out about the Brotherhood from his father, and how the males of his family had been a part of it for generations. He had learned the history of the Brotherhood from his father and grandfather and then Josen had taken over. He had been trained in both the wizarding world and the ways of the Demon Hunter up until they both had died. His grandfather had died from a dragon-pox outbreak, and his father from a Death Eater attack that not only claimed both his parents, but Lily's parents as well.

Lily's sister Petunia had blamed them for the death of her parents, and had stopped talking to them for a few years now. The last time they had talked was when they went to her sister's wedding to that obese muggle Vernon Dursely. He had shuddered what the offspring of that particular union would bring.

Then Dumbledore had suggested that they go into hiding because of some prophecy about his son Harry and the demon known as Voldemort, he had immediately called his mentor and friend Josen and the rest of the brotherhood to come and help dispatch the demon. While most of the known world thought of Voldemort as a power hungry wizard James had known better. He could smell the taint of the minion of Belial anytime he had even gotten close to the creature, and therefore it must be dispatched before it's mater could step foot into this world.

But unfortunately Albus had placed wards around the house to keep any and all beings from apparating into the vicinity, but would do absolutely nothing if the person should approach on foot. Hence the reason why he had set up the warning wards. He had tied them to his blood, and while he knew the wards in themselves were illegal he didn't care because his family's safety was more important to him. The downside was that not even his fellow Demon Hunters could come and help him through apparating.

He had called the Marauder's together for one last hurrah before they went into complete isolation. Lily had begged him not to but with one hunter and two wizards (one of course being a werewolf) there wasn't much that could happen tonight. And that was where he was wrong.

He had just barely stepped into the house when he felt the wards go off.

"Lily, it's him! Run! Protect Harry! James had yelled.

Lily looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "No James, He needs his Daddy, and so do I! Dammit this is no time to play the heroic Gryffindor!" she had yelled back.

Reaching and pushing on a section of the wall he opened up a section that had twin crossbows made form silver and blackwood with sinew bowstrings, he looked at her and smiled slightly. "We knew this was going to happen love. Take Harry, hide and wait for Josen to arrive. He will take you to safety."

Quickly he rushed up and kissed her for all he was worth. "I love you Lily. Don't you ever forget that." Turning quickly he ran down to the steps and waited.

Sobbing Lily went into her son's room and pushed magic into a set of runes that encased the room in a protective barrier. Quickly moving to her son's crib she picked him up and held him close waiting for the inevitable.

James looked out the front door and noticed Voldemort with their one time friend Peter Pettigrew with their wands out. "Come out Potter, The Dark Lord only wishes to talk."

"Yeah, I am sure he does Peter, too bad I don't want to listen." James said with sarcasm.

He saw the rat animagus looking around as if waiting for something to pop out and attack, and James being the man he was, didn't leave him waiting. Willing his magic to activate the rune on the arrows and quietly saying "C _eleri_ _F_ _lamm_ _"_ as he was pointing one crossbow at Peter and fired. A stream of fire coated arrows shot out and headed toward the former friend.

Seeing the flaming shafts heading toward him, Pettigrew dodged to the side, but the stream seemed to follow his movements and caught his robes causing him to catch fire as half a dozen arrows slammed into his body with three piercing his heart at once. Turning the other crossbow toward Voldemort he squeezed the trigger.

Voldemort had erected a special shield just for this reason. He knew of the Potter heritage, and what James Potter was capable of. Being a minion of the demon Belial he had encountered James on many occasions. Seeing that second crossbow turning on him he acted quickly

" _W_ _alrump_ _G_ _la_ _c_ _ursus_ " Voldemort intoned and a small shield of ice appeared before him a second before the arrows could hit him. Voldemort watched as the cover slowly started to melt from the onslaught from the weapon. Turning quickly he opened up a portal behind him only to find his way blocked by a cowled form.

"Not this time Voldemort, your master is going to have to wait for a bit longer." The figure said.

" _ **You truly are most delusional Josen if you think I am going to give up that easy**_ _."_ The Dark Lord said with a smirk pointing his wand at James without even looking. " _F_ _luctus_ _M_ _ortis_ _"_

Josen watched as the small wave headed to James, and just as quickly he brought up his crossbow intoned " _G_ _lacursus_ _S_ _agittis_ _"_ as he pulled the trigger.

Voldemorts eyes went wide as the stream of ice slammed into him causing him to be thrown back into a tree and snapping his spine and bones with a sickening crunch. Looking at the figure above him smirking, " **As I said, I am not giving up easily Josen, until next time"** and with that the shell that was Voldemort faded from existence.

Concern furrowed the brow of the demon hunter as he watched the demon fade. Turning quickly he made his way to the house where his brother and his family lived. As he approached he saw that James wife Lily was sitting on the ground with his clothing in her lap crying. Next to her were their friend Sirius Black and the werewolf Remus. They must have shown up sometime during the fight. That last spell that Voldemort cast was devastating as it had obliterated every piece of James body.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, his head bowed for their loss. Looking over at Sirius and Remus, he motioned them to come forward. "We have much work to do because Voldemort will be coming back. And we must prepare for him. The problem is that in order for you to receive the proper training it means coming back with me to Sanctuary that is unless you know of a safe place to go."

Lily looked up at Josen. "Potter Hall. It was the Potter's ancestral home. Everyone will have to be figured into the wards, but it is well protected and unplottable."

Josen nodded. "Then we had better go. There are those who would see harm done to you in the name of purity"

Sirius and Remus picked up the body of their fallen brother, Lily had picked up Harry, and Josen had talked with the remaining Hunters to let them know what he was doing. Taking Lily's hand, he nodded to them all and in a matter of seconds they all vanished as if they had never been there.

After a few minutes, there were a series of pops, with The Aurors and one Albus Dumbledore showing up. Looking around at the carnage he spotted the body of Pettigrew with the arrows protruding out of his chest. Schooling his expressions to the mask of indifference and then casting a few muggle repelling wards, Albus helped the Aurors in the search for survivors.

Albus knew that Pettigrew was an agent of Voldemort, and he also knew that Black should have been here to try to get the Potter brat. But there were no bodies which perplexed him to no end. This threw all of his plans into disarray. The boy would show up eventually, and Albus would be ready.

" _Now the question is where they took off to?"_ thought the old man as he stroked his beard.

OC Spells:

 _F_ _luctus_ _M_ _ortis_ _(Wave of Death) - This spell not only severs the soul from the body and causes the physical body to explode._

C _eleri_ _F_ _lamm_ (Rapid Arrow of Flame) – Allows the Demon Hunter to magically charge his bolts to be encased in a magical flame almost acting like a flame thrower.

 _W_ _alrump_ _G_ _la_ _c_ _ursus_ (Shield of Ice) – Forms a shield of ice to temporarily protect the caster from an attack and get to safety.

 _G_ _lacursus_ _S_ _agittis_ _(Rapid Arrows of Ice) –_ same as the Arrows of Flame spell

[1] This is a quote made by Josen that is posted in the Demon Hunter section on Bizzard Entertainments Diablo III website. I just thought that the quote sounded really cool so I used it. All rights to Blizzard.

A/N: Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Brotherhood – A Harry Potter / Diablo III Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Summary: See First Chapter

A/N: My thanks to all that are following and who favorite it. I will try to make sure that the story is enjoyable. I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have to admit writing this chapter was a bit of a bear because I would start it, and have another beginning take over because the first draft wouldn't sound right. Then it would happen a few more times, and life would start knocking at my door as well. Hopefully this chapter is enjoyable, I think I did a pretty good job. Please read and review.

 _Previously from Chapter One_

 _Albus knew that Pettigrew was an agent of Voldemort, and he also knew that Black should have been here to try to get the Potter brat. But there were no bodies which perplexed him to no end. This threw all of his plans into disarray. The boy would show up eventually, and Albus would be ready._

" _Now the question is where they took off to?" thought the old man as he stroked his beard._

Chapter Two

 _Ten Years Later_

The sound of steel on steel rang through the air as a young man and his instructor circled around each other trying to find an opening. With each thrust being parried or dodged it seemed like neither one would give quarter when suddenly a red light shot out of the young man hand catching his instructor square in the chest.

Moving cautiously toward his downed opponent the young man pokes the still form only to be caught in the chest by a fleet foot and knocked to the ground. Quick as a flash he is up again sword at the ready.

"TIME!" a voice calls out and both combatants stop, looking toward the voice as they remove their masks to reveal two sets of green eyes. One set of green eyes sporting long fiery red hair, belonged to Lady Lillian Marie Potter, mother of Harry James Potter, and Matriarch of the Potter Family. The second set sporting shoulder length ebony hair belonged to said Harry James, Heir apparent to the Potter Family.

The voice that called out belonged to a man with short silver hair, and about five days growth on his face. Even though his facial features hid the pride he had for his two students, he was indeed proud at the amount of talent these two had.

Josen been there the night his friend and brother in arms had been killed by the demon Voldemort, and for a while it looked like Lily would have given up if it were not for her son Harry. When Harry had become of age, with his mother's permission of course, Josen had decided to show Harry how to defend himself through means of armed and unarmed combat. The boy had become a natural with the rapier, and cross bow, which were the weapons of choice by the brotherhood. It was shortly after Josen had one of his lieutenants' start training Lily. Judging by her form and fighting methods, Lidra had done well when she had trained the Lady Potter.

"Now can you tell me what you had done wrong in that fight Harry?" Josen asked.

Harry looked as if in deep thought, when it dawned on him what he had forgotten. "Make sure that that my opponent stayed down" He sighed.

Josen nodded, then turned to address them both. "You have both been advancing with the training very well. Now what I need-"He had stated before he was cut off but a clearing of the throat. All three turned at the sound to find that their butler William was standing at the door.

"Please excuse the interruption Master Josen, but Lady Bones wishing to see Mistress Potter in the main area." William stated.

"Inform Lady Bones that I will be there momentarily." Lily responded. While she knew this training was of the most importance, she was also the Lady of House Potter, and had duties that she needed to perform.

She looked to Josen and nodded. "Unfortunately duty calls Josen."

Josen nodded briefly in understanding. "This can wait until later tonight." Turning to Harry he stated "Just make sure you practice your meditation every night. If your mind is organized it will be hard to be distracted" With that Josen turned to leave the training room. "Oh and Harry, Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled as he finished putting away the training gear. He was also quietly berating himself for the mistake he had made. Was it because the opponent was his mother that he had made the mistake? He remembered what had happened the last time he had held back. It had cost the life of a dear friend. Harry had sworn that it would never happen again.

His thoughts were broken by the tapping at the window. Looking up he spotted a Gringott's owl with correspondence. Opening the window letting the bird in Harry paid the bird a galleon along with a piece of raw meat and water. Flipping through the mail he found the normal summons to the Wizengamot, account balances from Gringott's. he then came across something that surprised him more than anything.

A letter from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Afater taking the letter Harry quickly went in search of his mother.

OoO

Lily had showered and changed into more suitable clothing with her talk with Lady Bones. She and Amelia had been classmates during their years at Hogwart's, and had remained friends even after. Amelia was now the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and even though she was of an Ancient and Noble house like the Potters, she still faced the bigotry and prejudice because she was a woman working in a man's world. Lily too had those same issues even before she had married James. Not to mention most of the old guard still viewed her as inferior because of her parentage.

Amelia was one of the few people that she had remained in contact with since that night in October. There were a few others, but they were more of acquaintances than anything else. Brushing down her robes as she walked into the main seating area smiling softly at her old friend.

"Amelia, so good to see you. To what do I own the pleasure of thins visit?" Lily asked.

Amelia Bones turned around to look at her longtime friend with a smile on her face.

"It has been awhile Lily. I just thought I would come and see you." Amelia said, "And to make an enquiry of you as the Head of the DMLE."

"Oh. What would that be Director Bones?" asked Lily

"It seems we have a bit of a problem that we are not sure how to handle." Amelia started. "Given your unique background as a former member of the Order and the Brotherhood I was wanting your input on the subject."

Lily motioned for William to come forward. "Tea and biscuits, if you would please William."

William nodding left the room while Lily motioned for Amelia to continue.

Amelia took a deep breath and started her tale. "As I am sure that you have heard that there was a couple attacked a few nights ago. Luckily, the couple in question was able to get away." She stated, "What concerns me is the creature that attacked was described as a 'walking bloated corpse' shortly before it exploded and doing Necromantic damage to a five foot section of the area."

Lily shuddered slightly. She knew what these particular creatures were, and just exactly how much damage they could do if left unchecked. "Was this the first incident?"

"As far as we know yes. What was that thing Lily?"

"That particular creature is known as a Grotesque. It will attack both living and dead corpses in search of food, not to mention it is also used as a type of guard." Lily said with a bit of worry in her eyes, and if this was a sign of things to come than that meant that Voldemort would be back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Brotherhood – A Harry Potter / Diablo III Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: Again I am sorry for the last chapter I was getting frustrated with all the re-writes that I did because each time it didn't sound or feel right. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy.

 _Previous Chapter_

" _That particular creature is known as a Grotesque. It will attack both living and dead corpses in search of food, not to mention it is also used as a type of guard." Lily said with a bit of worry in her eyes, and if this was a sign of things to come than that meant that Voldemort would be back soon._

Chapter Three

Harry continued to look at the envelope as he walked to the main seating area with a bit of confusion. He knew that there was a possibility that he would have received a letter, but seriously doubted it. Although he had to admit how the letter got passed the manors wards was a bit disconcerting.

 _Mr. Harry Potter_

 _Third Room on the Left_

 _Second Floor, Potter Manor_

He felt something niggling at the back of his mind that if it were not for the occulmency training that he had from his mother he would have compelled him to open the letter which would broke the seal on the back and signaled his acceptance into the former school of his mother and father.

Harry didn't like that feeling what so ever. He didn't mind when given the choice but to take that away from him pissed him off more than anything. Yes, he was pissed at someone trying to force him into a decision, but what pissed him off the most was that he had not stopped to check the letter for spells.

When he reached his destination he heard his mother speaking to her company, waiting at the door he listen for a bit. His eyes went wide when his mother had mentioned about the Grotesque, but the question was, what was it supposed to be guarding? Harry stepped into the doorway and knocking on the doorjamb to mark his arrival.

His mother turned and smiled "Come in Harry." Lily said, then she frowned at the letter he was holding in his hand.

"Hello Mum, Good Morning Lady Bones, a pleasure as always to see you." Harry responded as he walked into the room. "I have my Hogwart's Letter Mum."

Lily looked at her son and then at the letter. "And what did it say Harry?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it." He responded, "Although it has been be spelled with a compulsion charm for me to open it." Harry said with a bit of distaste in his voice as he handed it toward his mother.

Pulling out her wand she casts a couple of spells at the letter and growled as the compulsion charm symbols flared above the letter. "Set it on the table Harry." As he moved to set it on the table, she casted the same spell on her son, and found that while it tried to activate, he had been able to keep himself from opening the letter.

Lily knew of the compulsion charms on the letters, it had annoyed her to no end when she had found out that Albus had planted them on them to ensure that the students would have no choice but to attend Hogwart's. She had tried on a few occasions to bring this up to the school's Board of Governors, but they had done nothing to stop the Headmaster because it insured that they would get their quota of students.

"That sanctimonious son of a bitch" Amelia stated, as she had seen the symbol as well. She would have admitted to anyone that she had no love for the Headmaster of Hogwart's due to the death of her brother and sister-in-law, who were in the Order of the Phoenix in the last Voldemort War.

They had been killed in a Death Eater raid, which had left Susan, her niece and ward, an orphan. Albus of course gave his condolences when she was given the news, but somehow she felt _dirty_ because of it. The sad part was that even with this evidence before them, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was untouchable.

Because of his titles of Chef Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW it gave him carte blanch with everything short of the unforgivable. Unfortunately it also made Hogwart's out of her jurisdiction. Even if she was to get information about something going on in the school she would be unable to bring it to the attention of the Ministry because it was its own separate entity. But on the other hand…

"I agree, but this is something that will have to wait." Lily said as the wheels in her head started turning. "William?"

William appeared in the doorway. "Yes M'lady?"

"Could you contact Lord Black and Lord Lupin to meet us here." the red headed woman stated.

"Of course, M'lady, Right away." The man replied.

Albus Dumbledore was rather proud of himself he had deduced that the Lady Potter and Heir Potter had survived that Halloween night and had been in hiding. With no one sitting proxy for the family, but the seat was still active, it was safe to say that they were alive. How was he going to use this to his advantage to get the young lord into his grasp to take control?

Everyone knew that the Potters were Patriarchal, and because of that fact Lily would be unable to take up the role as head of house, so that left it to young Harry to take over once he was emancipated, or when he reached the age of fifteen.

Albus stood and popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he pondered what to do. He knew that he couldn't use subterfuge to gain the loyalty of the boy as he had with his father. While a pureblood James had been very susceptible to minor mind altering charms, and well as the compulsion due to his lack of Occulmency training. Harry on the other hand would be very different.

His mother would make sure that he had the proper training to keep people from entering his mind, and making alterations to it. No Albus was going to have to look into the current laws and see what he could do about it.

Unfortunately Albus was too deep in thought that he didn't see the shimmer that appeared in front of his office door. It wasn't until the talon filled hand had grabbed his throat that he realized that something was wrong.

A/N: Any thoughts or comments would be most appreciated.


End file.
